Resignación
by Hirumi HdZ
Summary: El día había llegado, y nada podía hacer, nada más que resignarse. No podía considerar perdido algo que nunca le perteneció, sin embargo ahora ella sería feliz y para el estaba bien. [LysandroxSucrette] [CastielxSucrette]


El día había llegado, la gente llena de regocijo se reunió a la entrada de la iglesia esperando con ansias la unión de la feliz pareja.

El chico de ojos heterocromaticos yacía ya en el altar esperando a la llegada de su futura esposa, una gran sonrisa esbozaba en su rostro dando lugar al tintinear de las campanas. Finalmente un vehículo arribó el lugar, dejando ver a quien llevaba dentro, la chica bajó sutilmente dejando observar detalladamente el vestido, sencillo pero elegante en demasía.

Si bien los asistentes estaban llenos de júbilo, había uno en particular que permanecía renuente en una esquina, deseando poder estar en una pesadilla. Jamás podría tenerla, lo había terminado de aceptar y a pesar del dolor que le causaba ahí estaba, presente en el día más importante para su mejor amigo, demostrándole su apoyo hasta el final. Después de todo Lysandro fue quien a cada momento estuvo presente para el, así fuera en las peores circunstancias.

Sin esperar más la ceremonia dio comienzo, los presentes ante una mirada atónita admiraban lo bella que lucía la novia, irradiaba felicidad no había duda alguna; siguió el pasillo hacia el altar preciosamente adornado con rosas blancas y azucenas, lo que le daba al ambiente un aire más elegante y emotivo, marcando su camino con un hermoso lienzo en blanco.

Y al fin las miradas se cruzaron, miradas mutuas que denotaban absolutamente el amor de el uno por el otro, ambos dispuestos a apoyarse incluso en los momentos más difíciles, aún si de la peor epidemia de tratase, ahí estarían brindándose lo mejor con tanto ahínco, aceptando así el unir sus vidas para siempre hasta que el dulce llamado de la muerte los separase.

Fue entonces que el sacerdote se dedicó a proferir su sentencia «Quien se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre»

Su ansiada pedrada había caído, aún inerte en aquella esquina solo se limitó a suspirar, nada podía hacer. Sumido en su debate interno entre intervenir y dejarlo estar, optó por lo segundo; ella lo había elegido a el y el a ella, si bien los tres estrecharon lazos a lo largo de la relación sabía perfectamente que el salía sobrando.

Y finalmente, ante la ausencia de oposiciones la larga pausa de silencio se rompió con un rotundo «Los declaro marido y mujer»

Aquellas fueron las palabras que volvieran oficial dicho matrimonio, un tierno y apasionado beso lo había terminado de confirmar. Una frustración enorme le calaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, pues ahora el reprimir todos aquellos sentimientos ya no era una necesidad si no una obligación.

Aún embelesado por aquella sonrisa miró fijamente hacia ellos, ambos se complementarían perfectamente, no había duda. «Vive y deja vivir» fue la última frase que había dicho antes de abandonar el instituto, quien sería el si contradijera sus propias palabras, inspiró profundo y dio pasó a su resignación, pues a pesar de estar al lado de Yeleen hubiera preferido mil veces permanecer junto a Sucrette.

Cuatro años la dejó de ver, cuatro años que en silencio sufrió. Conoció a la morena en los inicios de su banda, y el apoyo que ella le brindó lo hizo admirarla y verla con nuevos ojos. Encontró en ella un refugio, un soporte que estaría ante cualquier circunstancia solo para el; una ilusión momentánea, pues cuándo los sentimientos van más allá del tiempo es difícil que se esfumen. Y un día, de la nada, entre la multitud de gente habitual en sus conciertos la volvió a ver, ¿por qué tenía que haber vuelto a la ciudad, justo cuando había creído haberla superado?

De sus pocas estancias en la ciudad, la vio salir un par de ocasiones con el chico de la cafetería y el que ella compartiera habitación con su novia lo hacía sentirse lejano a lo cercano.  
Él, a pesar de sus cargadas ocupaciones aún mantenía el contacto con Lysandro, sabía que la extrañaba tanto como el. Una vez recupero sus agradables pláticas con aquella chica, supo de inmediato que el corazón de esta aún le pertenecía a su mejor amigo.

Organizó un reencuentro para ambos, el resultado salió mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Sonaba egoísta, sin embargo mantenía mantenía un ápice de fe en que quedaran como simples amigos, pero donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, y mientras pasaba el tiempo ambos retomaron su relación, con una fuerza aún más inmensa que la primera vez.

Aquel amor de adolescentes de instituto fue desplazado por uno de adultos apasionados con un mismo sueño, con un único anhelo en común, el de construir una vida juntos. Y el cumplimiento de aquel sueño apenas daba comienzo.

La expectante mirada de Yeleen hacia el lo hizo volver a la realidad, depositó un delicado beso en la frente de esta y ambos se dispusieron a salir de la iglesia para dirigirse a donde tendría lugar recepción.

Un escenario perfectamente montado ya estaba listo para el y su banda, esa noche lo daría todo, Crowstorm tenía que hacerse lucir aún más que en cualquier concierto.

Hizo a un lado su dejo de apatía para intentar disfrutar de aquel festejo, si bien no era de su total agrado, soportaría dicho suplicio por ver iluminado aquel rostro de la más bella de las sonrisas, pues el acontecimiento de aquel día la ameritaba.

Una recepción de ensueño era exactamente la que estaba presenciando, pues cada detalle estaba minuciosamente cuidado. Lo que para el no fuera más que un lúgubre escenario, para el resto de invitados era un verdadero edén.

Con cada segundo que pasaba el momento de su actuación también se aproximaba, una vez el manto estrellado cubrió el cielo comenzó a alistarse para su presentación.

Acompañado por Yeleen se dirigió al que fuera un vestidor provisional que le habían asignado, agradecía que Lysandro y Sucrette se tomaran la molestia de ambientarles un sitio para que pudieran organizar sus últimos preparativos. Tomó la corbata negra que yacía en un pequeño buró, la morena sacó de una bolsa oscura un par de botas negras con detalles rojos y una chaqueta que Castiel solía usar en cada uno de sus conciertos, el pelirrojo se apresuró a colocarse cada una de las prendas, izó las mangas de su chaqueta, realizó una última vocalización y tomó con decisión la guitarra que a la puerta le esperaba.

«Eso que noto, ¿son nervios?» preguntó la chica que lo acompañara  
«Nervios no es la palabra correcta, mas bien es la emoción de ver por fin juntos a mis dos mejores amigos» se limitó a contestar, aún si sabía que ella ya había adquirido la habilidad de saber cuándo le mentía.

Finalmente salió al escenario con una única convicción en mente, dar todo lo mejor de sí, pues su mayor satisfacción siempre era el ver el rostro de alegría de quienes se deleitaban con cada una de sus composiciones. Si el podía volver aquel día aún más especial para ella lo haría, pues aunque la felicidad que el le brindara solo sería momentánea sabía que aquella chica había elegido sabiamente con quien compartir el resto de su vida así fuera en las mejores o en las peores circunstancias, ella sería feliz estaba seguro de aquello.

Pronto la música inundó el recinto, cada uno de los integrantes de su banda transmitía los sentimientos que el quería plasmar. Una pieza única en su repertorio se hizo escuchar, una pieza cuya letra fue escrita especialmente para aquel día. Lo que para él fuera una inefable necrología de un amor inexistente, para el resto del mundo era la más bella rapsodia de amor, a pesar de que pocas palabras referentes a este tuviese y aún de que rock se tratase.

Y ante la mirada emocionada de todos los asistentes, dirigió unas últimas palabras a los ahora esposos, «Todavía no se ha descubierto la brújula para navegar en la altamar del matrimonio, así que Lysandro, espero que no la necesites pues a pesar de tus recurrentes olvidos confió en que ambos estarán ahí para guiarse durante todo el camino» dijo en tono sarcástico pues recordaba muy bien todas aquellas ocasiones en las que perdió varios cuadernos, y no fue hasta que ella llegó que aquellos objetos jamás tuvieron que tener un nuevo reemplazo.

Bajó del escenario y caminó en dirección a los festejados, les dedicó unas últimas palabras de aliento personalmente y los tres se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este OneShot lo comencé a escribir el día 23 de Abril del año en curso, para entonces como sabrán aún no salía la versión de Corazón de Melón en la Universidad. Mis chicos favoritos en la versión del instituto son Castiel y Lysandro por lo que quise crear esta historia con un intento de triangulo amoroso si lo podemos llamar así. Igual que al resto de jugadoras me dolió que retiraran la ruta de Lysandro, sin embrago aquí quise que el y Sucrette terminaran juntos.

Continué escribiendo la historia aun después de la salida de la universidad, por lo que implementé algunos elementos de dicha versión y el hecho de que Yeleen y Castiel estén juntos viene de la teoría que me creé de las extrañas llamadas telefónicas de esta chica durante el episodio 1 y 3, y del episodio 2 cuando Yeleen está escuchando la radio y Sucrette le pregunta acerca de Castiel.

La última frase entre «comillas» es una cita textual de Heinrich Heine, esta es la segunda historia que comencé a escribir pero la primera en concluir, así que próximamente estará disponible otro OneShot [LysandroxSucrette]. Si te gustó este pequeño OneShot no olvides agregarlo a favoritos y dejar tu review.

Nos leemos ^_^ ❤


End file.
